The Beginning at Shiz
by SmokeDreams
Summary: Multi-Chapter Beginning of an Elphaba/Glinda Romance. Rated M for later chapters.


Chapter One

The storm outside was brewing and a tall green skinned girl sat by the window of her dorm staring out into nothingness. The book in her arms was long since forgotten as she watched the rain fall from the sky to the leaves of the trees and the petals of the flowers causing them to cower under the weight of the droplets.

The usually bubbly blond sat perched at the end of her bed, regarding her room mate closely who was busy watching the slowly darkening sky contentedly. Soon the raven haired woman felt eyes burning into the back of her head so she turned away from the window and gazed at the blond on the other side of the room.

"Are you okay Elphie?" Glinda asked while watching her room mate get up from the window seat then flop down on her bed with her book still wrapped up in her arms.

"I'll be alright." She replied with a sigh as she closed her eyes and hugged her text tightly against her chest. Glinda crawled up her pink comforter clad bed then positioned herself to lay her head down on her equally as pink pillow, turning on her side to look across at Elphaba.

"Elphie?" The brunette opened an eye slightly and peaked across at the woman opposite herself.

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you go out when it rains?" The blond asked as she lent up on her elbow. Elphaba too lent up on her elbow and looked at Glinda with an unreadable expression before sighing.

"I really don't like rain." Elphaba replied as Glinda's eyebrows knit in confusion and curiosity.

"But why?"

"Because I just don't like it," Elphaba replied shortly. "I never have." Glinda then watched as the other woman turned away to lay on her other side indicating the conversation was now over. _Well it was a start. _Glinda thought as she tore her gaze from her room mate's back and spread out on her bed staring at the ceiling deep in her thoughts. Since she had begun dating Fiyero, her friend had barely said more than a few words to her. She couldn't understand why but was also too proud to ask. Then suddenly a knock at the door disturbed Glinda's current curiosities.

"Who would..."

"It's Fiyero." Elphaba cut her off pointedly while Glinda jumped from her bed and ran to open the door, upon doing so a great wet mass surrounded her small form. Fiyero in his drenched cloak.

"Hellooo my lovveeee, my onnneee and onlyyyy!!" Fiyero's sing song toned voice filled the room which made Elphaba visibly cringe.

"Fiyero!" Glinda exclaimed, he gazed over her shoulder and saw Elphaba retreat from her bed to the kitchen.

"Oh," He sighed, slightly annoyed. "I thought you said _she_ wasn't going to be here." Glinda tugged herself out of his embrace and gave him a look of reproach.

"Don't be mean..."

"I was just leaving Master Fiyero." Elphaba stated as she quickly tugged a cloak form her wardrobe and flung it over her shoulders.

"Elphaba you don't need to.." Elphaba again cut off the blond.

"I'm leaving." Fiyero looked triumphant as the green woman brushed past them and out the door. The chocolate eyed man smiled charmingly at his girlfriend and made to put his hands on her hips but she recoiled from the unwanted touch. This display angered him.

"What?! Aren't you glad I got rid of that annoying little green bean?" Glinda's eyes widened in anger.

"Do not call her that," She swept past him and wrenched open the door. "Get out." Fiyero Shook his head, obviously irritated at his girlfriends odd mood.

"Why you defend her, I do not know." He seethed as he returned her steely glare.

"Because she's my friend!" Glinda yelled at his retreating figure before she slammed the door and huffed in exasperation.

Meanwhile Elphaba had found shelter in a small nook between two dorms. Her cloak was almost completely soaked through and her skin began to tingle. She mentally kicked, slapped and pinched herself for going out in this weather, she should have known better than to head out into rain with her allergy to the dreaded H2O. She could have easily thrown Fiyero out of the dorm but alas she hadn't thought of it, nor did she believe she actually would. Glinda would have been mad. She never wanted to make her mad.

"What are you doing in there?" A woman's voice filled her ear and Elphaba jumped but quickly gained back her composure then turned around to see the woman who spoke at her. For a moment she was at a loss as she gazed at a tall girl with severe features. High cheekbones, green eyes, sharp jaw line and thin lips.

"I can't stand the rain." Elphaba replied dumbly. The girl cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow, looking slightly amused before she motioned to the smaller of the two buildings, the one to Elphaba's right.

"This is my dorm, if you wish to come in instead of braving the cold you may join me until the rain passes and you are able to make your way back to your own dorm." The woman seemed to notice the range of emotions which flitted across the emerald woman's face. Being unused to kindness form others Elphaba couldn't help but wonder what the catch was. But after quickly thinking it over and deeming it unwise to stay out in the wet whether she quickly accepted.

"I will join you." The corners of the girls mouth quirked slightly as she motioned for her green companion to follow which Elphaba quickly complied but still kept cautious. She watched the woman unlock the door with a heavy brass key then push the heavy portal open, the woman motioned for Elphaba to enter.

"May I take your cloak Miss. Elphaba?" The woman asked, Elphaba slowly removed her cloak and handed it to the olive skinned woman.

"Thank you Miss..." The emerald woman began.

"Ferrin." The woman replied. Elphaba took this chance to glance around the girls dorm. Two tall book cases stood on either side of a soft looking chocolate brown couch which sat beneath the window on the far side of the room. A large four-poster bed clad in maroon and cream was at her left and a short distance beside that was her large oak wardrobe where she quickly hung their cloaks.

"I don't recall ever seeing you around Shiz Miss. Ferrin." Elphaba stated as she took a seat by the currently dimmed fireplace. Ferrin let a small smile escape her rather strict expression.

"Just Ferrin is fine, and I've never been one people notice, I prefer it that way." Ferrin said somewhat softly as she looked over at the green girl sitting by her fireplace. With a few mumbled words and a flick of her wrist a small fire broke out where it should be. Elphaba looked undaunted.

"I envy your ability to blend." Elphaba stated as a crooked grin spread across her face. Ferrin let a low rumble of a chuckle sound in her throat while making her wait to sit opposite Elphaba in a high back leather chair.

"Well I'm sure if you lay down a top a nice patch of grass you would be perfectly camouflaged." Elphaba was surprised when she felt a laugh bubble in her throat for usually she would have felt insulted. It was the expression of sarcastic teasing that dressed the other woman's face that made her feel it was nothing more than a jest, not meant to be hurtful. It felt nice.

"I'm sure I would." The green girl stated.

The girls began to chat after a short comfortable silence. Elphaba found that she had actually recognized the other woman for reason being they were both enrolled in Doctor Dillamond's course. They conversed about books they both loved, their shared passion for animal rights along with how the "popularity" craze that overshadowed life at Shiz was both irritating and a waste of time. The hour grew later and yet both of them couldn't help but keep talking. Elphaba was able to rant about her room mate Glinda and her current boyfriend Fiyero and how rude and obnoxious she found him. The entire time while she ranted of him Ferrin seemed to nod her head in agreement and laugh ever louder.

"I do not understand what she sees in this man." Elphaba stated at last while Ferrin wiped away a tear of amusement.

"You know, I am glad I have found another human on this Earth that doesn't worship the ground my brother walks on." Elphaba choked on air as the woman before her made her statement. Elphaba just stared at Ferrin then slowly noticed the resemblance.

"My dear Oz... Forgive my rudeness I truly didn't mean..."

"Oh please, there's nothing to forgive," Ferrin laughed as she reached over and placed a hand on Elphaba's knee. "Really I'm not the biggest fan of him either." Elphaba still felt a minor ounce of regret but gave a small nod. She then turned to the window to see darkness and no noise of rain.

"It looks like the storm has passed." Ferrin stated while retracting her hand and folding it with the other upon her lap.

"Indeed, I should probably get back to my dorm." Elphaba stated while slowly lifting herself out of the chair and moving over to the wardrobe to retrieve her cloak.

"Glinda may be worried about you, you've been here for quite some time." Ferrin moved behind Elphaba and helped her with her cloak. The emerald woman turned around and thanked Ferrin with a curt nod then made for the door, but before she left she turned around.

"Ferrin, if you want, I'd be delighted if you'd join me for coffee tomorrow over at my dorm this time, it's just across from Morrible's Garden, if you want that is." Elphaba's cheeks slowly began to change a darker shade of green as a deep blushed spread across her skin.

"I would love to... around Four?" Ferrin smiled.

"Perfect." Elphaba left the dorm quickly and watched for any puddle that looked dangerous as she ran to the small cottage like dorm. She found that Ferrin was a beautiful distraction in comparison to her usual thoughts. The woman was beautiful and intelligent. Two very important things. Glinda could sense Elphaba's arrival and opened the door quickly, peaking outside to see a cloaked figure striding up.

"Oh Elphie! I'm so sorry about Fiyero..."

"Don't worry about it." Elphaba grinned as she entered the dorm leaving Glinda to stand in shock at her chipper good humored mood. Elphaba only smiled wider.


End file.
